The Moment We First Met
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Sakura and Yugi first meet each other at a young age. They start a friendship that will last forever. Sakura's POV R&R PLEASE! ONESHOT!


Hello everyone! This is another one-shot. I don't know if this is good or not like my other one. Well, review after reading!!

The Moment We First Met

"Daddy, where are we going?" I asked.

"What do you think, baka Kaijuu?" My stupid twelve-year-old brother, Touya huffed.

"I didn't ask you!" I stick my tongue at him. He withdrew from looking as he looked out the car window with a frown.

"You're going to school, Sakura-san," My father answered with a smile. "Aren't you glad it's your first time being in school? You're going to be in kindergarten."

I frowned and pouted as I fixed my gaze outside my window. It looked like a nice day outside with a crystal clear blue sky and some puffy snowy clouds. I wasn't too excited about going to school. In fact, I rather stay home all day and play with my dolls.

As I stared blankly out the window, a bit disappointed about going to school, I never noticed that we were here already.

"All right Sakura-san, here's Tomoeda Nursery School," my father announced.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Kaijuu, don't tear anything up or else you know how much Dad has to pay for the damages," Onii-chan teased with a big grin.

I slammed the door hard in his face as I gritted my teeth with rage. My stupid big brother won't stop being stupid. However, I can't help loving him because of for only one reason: he's my brother and nothing else.

I stomped my way up the sidewalk until Daddy called. I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"Sakura, be good okay? I'm going to be late for home so be safe while taking the bus home," Daddy informed.

"Okay Daddy!!" I replied with a big cute smile holding two thumbs up.

Daddy rolled up the windows and drove to drop off Onii-chan at his school. I looked forward looking at the "big" building in front of me, which happens to be my school. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. This is going to be a long day I thought.

The end of school bell rang letting everyone know that school is over. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Wow! That wasn't so bad. We got to play some games and fun stuff. As I walked out through the gate, I spotted the public bus pass by the nearest bus stop next to the school. I panicked! I ran as fast as my little feet can go.

"Matte!!!" I cried. I don't want to be left behind and wait for the next bus. Besides, how will I know when the next bus will come? I definitely don't want to walk the entire way home since its so far away. I also don't know the way home from school.

I cried and panicked as I ran until I tripped over my shoelace that just got loose. "Waah!!" Tears of pain rained from my eyes. I think I hit against something kind of hard.

"Are you okay?"

I stopped crying and sniffed with puffy eyes as I looked up. It was a boy. He looked at me with between curiousness and worries in his eyes. I thought his eyes were beautiful with those amethyst eyes that I can see show kindness somehow. His hair was kinna neat because it looks like a star and I like stars. I noticed he was wearing a backpack. He wore a dirty yellow sweatshirt with long sleeves, dark jeans and sneakers. The sweatshirt looked a bit baggy. I nodded to his question.

The boy helped me up and I stared up at him in the eye. He was a little taller then me by 2 inches. He also looked like he was two years older then I.

He smiled. "That's good that you're okay."

I noticed that the bus stopped and the door was open.

"I asked the bus driver to wait until you arrive," the boy said. "Besides, I have to take the bus, too."

My face shone brightly. He waited for me and saved the bus? I must be lucky!

The boy and I walked up the steps as he held my hand. I thought it was quite odd that he was wearing gloves. I took it. His hand felt so warm and fragile. After paying the bus fare, we walked down the aisle.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Wherever." I spotted a two-person seat in the back. "Over there!" I pointed.

"Okay."

We walked to the seats and sat down. I sat by the window. By that time, he let go of my hand.

"Gomenasai."

"No, that's okay. Ano, what's your name?"

"Mutou Yugi. What's yours?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. Doesn't your name mean 'game'?"

"Hai, it does. I love games especially puzzles," Yugi replied. "And your name means 'cherry blossoms'.

"Hai."

"I think you have a pretty name."

"Arigatou. Ano, gomenasai, but how old are you? I'm five years old."

"11," Yugi replied. "I get that I'm a bit too short for my age and I sometimes get teased by it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think being short is that bad," I assured. "Look at me!" I playfully kicked my legs in the air.

Yugi chuckled. "Thanks."

I swung my legs thinking of what to say to him next. I looked down at my lap for a moment. When I looked up again, Yugi stared out the window. He looked kind of sad and upset. Is he okay?

A few moments later, his eyes widened like he was afraid at what he saw. He turned his glance away from the window. I looked out the window and didn't see anyone, just people passing by.

"Yugi, are you okay? You seem upset."

He looked at me with I think a fake smile. "Sorry, I'm okay."

No, I don't think he is okay I thought. We felt the bus stopped. I looked out the window. "Hoe!!!!" I panicked. "I think this is my stop." I jumped off the seat and walked into the hallway. I looked back at Yugi.

He smiled and waved. "It was nice to meet you, Sakura. Hope to see you again."

I nodded and waved. "Same here."

I walked off the bus and went on my way home. Along the way, I couldn't help think if Yugi was going to be okay.

**That night**

I lay on my stomach on my bed as I drew some pictures with my crayons in my sketchbook. I drew a picture of Yugi and me.

"La la la," I sang as I colored in our hair and clothes. I lifted my feet in the air as I sang.

I stopped for a moment when I heard daddy's car in the rain. I jumped off my bed filled with joy. "Yay, Daddy's home!" I opened my door and skipped out of my room.

I stopped skipping when I reached the middle of the hallway when Touya ran passed me. I called him and he replied,

"Dad wants me to prepare a warm bath. He found someone lying in the streets, a little boy." Touya rushed to the bathroom.

I blinked couple of times. "Hoe?" I ran to the stairs and gasped. No…no…it can't be? I saw my dad holding Yugi, the boy I met at the bus stop, in his arms. Yugi looked unconscious.

I met my dad at the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy, is he going to be all right?" I asked with a worried concern. Dad and Yugi were drenched from the rain from head to foot. I also noticed Yugi looked a bit beat up then when I first met him.

"He'll be fine," Daddy assured. "Will you do me a favor and get some towels?" He walked up the stairs.

I rushed to get the towels from the storage closet, still worrying about Yugi.

I turned the knob to the bathroom door where Touya stood in front. I opened the door and walked in carrying a few towels in my arms.

"Sa….Sa…." I heard Touya stammered as I walked in.

I saw Daddy had his back facing me and also saw Yugi's bare skinny legs lying out in front of him. I walked in front of Yugi's legs and gasped. I felt the towels slipping from my grasp so I held tightly to them.

From this close of a distance, there were scratches everywhere on Yugi's legs. His right side had a deep wound as if someone cut it with a sharp knife. There were bruises on his arms, old and fresh, and more scratches on his arms. I saw he was very skinny; maybe too skinny that I could see a rib in his chest.

Tears swelled in my eyes. He's been through this pain? Why him? It's not fair. He looks so innocent. My knees trembled.

"Sakura."

Daddy looked startled to see me. He then lowered his glance to Yugi. "I didn't want you to see this," he said in a saddened tone. "This is too much for a young girl to see how much pain a child can go through in such a hurtful way."

"Daddy, I-I don't understand. He was really nice when I met him. Why would anyone hurt him?"

Daddy didn't look and me, but answered, "I'll tell you when you're older. Hand me those towels and help your brother prepare dinner," he ordered calmly.

I handed him the towels and walked towards the door. I closed the door behind me meeting Touya glaring down at me.

"It's kinna rude to just waltz in without knocking, you know. Also, a girl your age is too young to see a boy naked."

I stared at him. "And your point. Besides, I've seen you naked when we took a bath together. What's the difference?" I asked a bit curious. I headed downstairs feeling the victory after seeing a "no comment" expression on Touya's face.

I opened Yugi's door while carrying a tray with a pair of turkey sandwich cut in triangle style. Dad laid Yugi in the guest room and gave him Touya's hand me down clothes. I walked in silently and turned the lamp on. I saw Yugi was sleeping peacefully. I smiled. He looks really cute sleeping like that, I admit. I placed the tray on the desk near the lamp.

I grabbed a near chair and sat and stared at Yugi while he slept with my cute eyes (tee hee).

A moment later, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I rubbed my eye a bit then before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I stirred. I sat up and rubbed my eye. I noticed a blanket was over me. I noticed Yugi wasn't in his bed and the tray wasn't there. Maybe he ate it. I then spotted a piece of folded paper on the pillow. I read it:

_Dear Sakura, _

_Thank you for keeping me company last night. I appreciated it. Also, thanks for the turkey sandwich. It was really good. Anyway, just to let you know that I'm leaving somewhere with your father about my injuries this morning. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. _

_Love, _

_ Yugi._

I wonder where he went. I thought. I rushed downstairs and met my brother on the couch watching TV.

"Nii-chan, where did Dad and Yugi go?" I asked.

"They went to see a lawyer to help them," Touya replied. "Although, you're too young to understand these things."

I pouted. "Just tell me!"

"I'm not sure about the details, but Yugi's guardians that live here are being blamed for abusing him. Dad said about going to court. That's all I know."

I fell silent. I didn't understand everything Touya just said, but I now know who hurt Yugi.

A week later, it was time for Dad and Yugi to go to that court place. Dad suggested Touya to watch over and me and stay home. Touya and I stood by the door as we watched Yugi and Dad leave the house in the car.

I lay on the couch as I stared up at the ceiling ignoring my favorite cartoon. I was too busy thinking how the thing (_she meant trial_) is going. It felt like we're waiting for hours for Dad and Yugi to come home.

"Oi squirt, lunch is ready," Touya called from the kitchen. I didn't hear him. I freaked out when his face was close to mine.

"HOE!! O-niichan!!!" I whacked him with a pillow. He stared at me.

"Lunch is ready. Don't worry so much. I'm sure they're fine."

"Ok."

**5 pm later that day**

"Tadaima!"

Yay! Dad came home but where's Yugi? "Welcome home! Where's Yugi?"

Dad knelt down to my level and placed his hand on my head. He smiled. "The bad people are put in their place and it went well. Yugi is in the hospital taking care of his injuries. You'll see him tomorrow."

My face shone. I jumped with glee with my arms in the air. "WAI!!" I'm so happy for him. I can't wait to see him tomorrow!

"I brought some dinner home," Dad said holding up a package.

Touya and I screamed with joy.

Dad, Touya, and I stood in front of our house to say goodbye to Yugi. He was with his grandpa and mother. I thought his mother was kind of pretty with amethyst eyes and reddish brown hair. His grandpa looked like Yugi.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Mrs. Mutou bowed. Yugi bowed also.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Mutou," Dad said. "He was raised well."

"Hoho, Yugi told us about how great you are and about you young lady," Sugoroku smiled at me.

"I think its time for us to go back home to Domino, ne?" Mrs. Mutou suggested.

"Sakura, I have a riddle for you."

"Hoe? What is it?" I cocked my head to the side.

Yugi replied, "Something you can show, but can't see."

"What does that mean?"

Yugi smiled. "It's friendship. I hope we see each other again." He waved as he left with his mother and grandpa in the taxi.

I smiled as I held my heart and watch the taxi drive away. I will remember that riddle…always. I also hope to see him again.

Chii-kun- phew….I'm done with this chapter. There will be a sequel one-shot coming soon where Sakura is a bit older.

Read and Review please!


End file.
